Cootie Boy
by Yzak's Mousuke
Summary: Yzak never liked being left by his mother. Worse, being left with children who seemed to have cooties. :) With Dearka, Lacus, Nicol and Athrun. Special appearance by Kira.


Disclaimer: Gundam Seed is of course not mine.

I admit this did not turn out the way I wanted it to. I actually only liked the ending but I thought well if somebody else can get an idea to want to write about when they were kids, then it would have done its job. The setting is when they were six. Being coordinator kids, their vocabulary is quite advanced although their behavior is still those of children.

**Cootie Boy**

"Now, now there Yzak, don't be difficult. I'll only be gone for about an hour and then we can go to the ice cream shop as I promised."

"I don't like it here Mummy. These kids are filthy." He wrinkled his nose and looked at the other children with the utmost disdain while holding on to his mother's hand tightly. He saw one kid who was banging away at a toy piano and a little girl with pink hair, who sat seemingly instructing the little boy which keys to hit. Another child was busy dismantling a remote controlled car once in a while looking at the pink-haired girl. The kids are of course not filthy, it was just his way of saying he didn't like his mother leaving him here.

"They are not. Now go on and play with the other kids."

"No! They probably have cooties," he said this as he looked at a blonde boy who was scratching his head as he was playing with what appears to be clay. Bits of the clay hung on to his hair making Yzak frown even more.

Ezaria sighed. It was always like this when she tries to drop him off at a day care center. She knew though that it was not because Yzak didn't like other children, he just hasn't found anyone he likes enough to consider his friend.

"Well, you just have to stay here for a while. Mummy can't bring you in to the meeting. If you don't want to play with the other kids then just read your book."

Yzak looking defeated pouted and allowed his mother to set him up in a corner table. She took out for him his books and some crayons.

"I'll be back very, very soon ok? Then we can do whatever you like." Ezaria gave him a hug. "I'll be back in an hour alright."

Yzak hugged his mother tight and gave her a kiss on the cheeks. Ezaria stood up and kissed the top of his head. She waved goodbye at the door and once it closed Yzak immersed himself in his book titled Lost Civilizations.

…

"What choo reading?"

He didn't look up but he saw from the corner of his eyes cootie-boy staring at him. The boy still had bits of the clay on his hair which made him wrinkle his nose. He continued to read his book and hoped the boy would go away. He heard the boy drag a chair to his table.

"What choo reading?" The boy sat down and started shaking his book to get his attention so he can't ignore him any longer.

"What ARE YOU reading?" He corrected the boy.

"Me, nothing." The stupid boy held up his two hands. "You're the one who has a book. What choo reading?" The boy put his elbows on the table and used both his hands to support his chin.

Yzak hoping this was the fastest way to get rid of him, "It's a book on Lost Civilizations" showing him a page of the book. It had pictures of Mayan masks on it.

"Wow this mask is cool. I wore a mask once in a school play but not as cool looking as this." The boy said as he pointed at one of the masks. Yzak was not impressed, the boy just dirtied his beloved book with one of his fingers.

"Hey, you dirtied my book!" His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was pursed.

"Oops, sorry!" The boy said and grinned at him and then wiped his hands on his shirt.

"Go away!"

"I'll clean it up!" The other boy grabbed his book and proceeded to wipe the page with his shirt.

"Stop that! Give that back!" Yzak started tugging at his book.

"Wait a second. It's almost clean." The offensive boy then licked one of his thumbs and proceeded to rub the page. This made Yzak let go of the book. He didn't think he could read that book anymore since he thought that it was almost like the kid spit into his book. He wanted to cry since that was his favorite but he held his tears back. All he could do was glare at the boy although he really wanted to punch him.

The dense kid though just kept at it and finally said triumphantly, "There, it's clean!" He handed the book over to him.

"You can keep it." Yzak decided. _It's his spit, he can keep it_, he thought. He'll just ask his mommy to get him a new one, she'll understand.

"Wow! Really? Thanks!" _The kid was truly dense_, Yzak thought as he rolled his eyes.

"My name is Dearka. What's yours?"

Yzak ignored him and just proceeded to pick up his crayons hoping the boy would leave him alone. The little boy in front of him frowned and then shrugged his shoulders. _Oh boy, I was just trying to be friendly._ He opened the book that the platinum haired boy gave him and said in triumph, "Oh, WHY ZAK."

"Huh?" Yzak looked baffled. The boy asked why what?

"WHY-ZAK, that's your name. It says so here in your book see!" He showed him the page of the book with his name neatly written on the _"This book belongs to"_ line.

Yzak looked like he was about to have a fit.

"It's EE- zak. The Y is pronounced EE!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Ee-ZAK. JU – LE."

"JUL! You don't say the E!" _This is stupid, the boy is stupid, this is certainly going to pull down my IQ. I hope his stupidity is not contagious._

"Mine is Elthman. Dearka Elthman." The boy was grinning widely now.

"The one who seriously needs some piano lessons is Nicol. The one with the pink hair is Lacus. The one with the toy car is Athrun. Hey everyone, hey! This is Yzak Jule." The boy Dearka waved to the other kids seemingly oblivious to the I-don't-really-care look that Yzak was giving him.

Nicol smiled at him and waved saying "Nicol". Athrun looked up and said "Hello, I'm Athrun." And then the girl with the pink hair stood up, shook her pink dress, turned around and held out her hands walking closer. "Hello. I'm Lacus, Lacus Clyne."

Yzak, being only six, didn't understand why but he felt like his face was burning up. He decided to stand up, his Mummy did tell him to always try to behave properly, and walked closer to her to shake her hands. He thought, _I'm having an allergy attack_!

"She's Princess. And Athrun is her Prince!" Nicol piped in giggling.

"Stop it Nicol." Lacus scolded Nicol but was giggling herself.

Yzak didn't like the sound of that at all. The boy Athrun was beet red and he suddenly seemed to have trouble putting the toy car back together. _He doesn't look like a prince. _Yzak didn't realize that he was glaring at Athrun.

"You shouldn't have done that you know. Now it might not work." Yzak said regarding Athrun's work.

"Oh, don't worry. Athrun is a genius in repairing things. He even fixed my doll, look!" Lacus turned around to pick up a doll that was on the floor and showed it to Yzak. She then pressed the doll's tummy and it promptly said "Mama."

"See, try it." Lacus pushed the doll to him. Yzak had a panicked look on his face. No way was he going to hold the doll.

Dearka noticed Yzak's expression and not being the dense person that Yzak thought he was, grabbed the doll from Lacus.

"He didn't fix this. He just replaced the battery." And then he proceeded to lift the doll's dress to look for where the battery was. Yzak held back a smile, his mommy had told him that it was a rude thing to do but it looked funny just the same.

"Hey, don't do that." Lacus grabbed her doll back and straightened up her doll's dress.

"That was rude." Lacus said looking scandalized.

"It's only a toy." Dearka shrugged giving Yzak a wink.

"Still, you shouldn't peek at girls….girls…you know." Lacus pouted and promptly turned around to sit with Nicol.

Dearka rolled his eyes, being six he had no patience whatsoever to this little girl's silly behavior. "Whatever."

Yzak looked at the other boy, quite surprised at his ability to speak to _his_ princess like this. And he put down that boy Athrun which he decided he didn't like. He might not be so bad after all.

At this point, the door opened and a lady who looked like the boy with the blue hair came into the room. "Athrun, look who's here" said the lady. She was holding the hands of another child of five with brown hair that covered part of the child's lavender eyes. The blue haired boy's green eyes lit up. He stopped fixing the toy car and ran towards the two. "Kira!" Athrun shouted.

Kira, Yzak assumed, let go of the lady's hand, ran and then the two boys hugged each other. They left the room giggling and holding hands after waving goodbye to the others. Yzak wrinkled his nose in disgust. Dearka snorted. "They're like girls."

With this they looked at each other and started to laugh like crazy prompting weird looks from the Princess and Nicol.

"Do you want to color with me?"

"Ok."

"Promise to stay in the lines?"

"Of course."

With that Yzak led the way to his corner and promptly opened the coloring book and handed his new friend the box of crayons. He looked at Dearka and promptly removed the bit of clay that was still in Dearka's hair.

"What?" asked Dearka when he noticed him staring.

"You don't have cooties do you?"

End

….

Well, that's it. I only liked the ending. Athrun's mom left him there to do a bit of work and then proceeded to fetch Kira's family. Kira's parents were in the car since he obviously can not travel alone. Nicol was not bad for a four year old, Dearka was exaggerating. And oh yeah, Athrun didn't fix the doll. He merely changed the battery like Dearka said. And holding hands at the age of five is normal. And stupidity can be contagious. And Dearka did stay in the lines.


End file.
